All's Fair In Love and War
by Lady Fritzy
Summary: Eric turned her to save her but he didn't know how much she'd challenge him.  What will this turn into?/ EricxOC


"Thank god it's Friday." A woman with long black hair and emerald green eyes sighed as she dropped her purse and coat on the floor then fell face first into her bed. After a few minutes of enjoying the peace and quiet of her small one bedroom apartment she rolled over to see her answering machine flashing, 3 new messages. She sighed once again before hitting 'play'.

"Hey Rave, its Mike remember how you said you needed another job? I've got an opening down here at Silverstence. I know fancy restraints aren't your thing but a jobs a job right? You can reach me at 208-555-7989 if you're interested."

Next Message

"Rave i-it's you mother…baby…I need some money. T-the rent is due…and I don't want your siblings to be put on the street and I know you don't want that baby…"

Next Message

"Rave this is Pam. I need you to work tonight. Fangtasia is short a bartender. Call me as soon as you get this."

"Why me?" Rave sighed as she got up and attempted to find her phone.

"Yes Mike I do need the money because I have a drug addicted mother and seven siblings; god damn! Pam knows I don't work nights at Fangtasia!" Rave ranted to herself as she pulled her phone out from inside her black stiletto boots she usually wore to clubs, not that she went out much anymore.

The more she thought about it the more she wanted to go…but she didn't have the time or money…unless. Rave grinned to herself, unless she went to work at Fangtasia.

Before Rave knew it the phone was to her ear and she heard Pam pick up with the usual "Fangtasia were all your fantasies come true, how may I help you?"

"Pam, its Rave I just got off work at the Gaurds Building. You know I don't work nights at Fangtasia I don't have the time." Rave said.

"Okay Rave you and I both know you wouldn't have called back if you weren't coming in so, before you head out buy a mask it has to cover at least half your face." Pam said sounding like she was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"First of all I really dislike you, second why the mask?" Rave asked resigned. She walked to her bathroom and started to strip. She at least needed a shower.

"It's a theme night. We are masquerading tonight." Pam said with a small laugh.

"You and your crazy ideas." Rave laughed

"You don't even know, last night was dominatrix night." Pam laughed, Rave gasped.

"Crazy! Any who I'm taking shower then I'll be over." Rave sighed, and then hung up. After a 15 minute lava hot shower Rave got dressed. Fangtasia had a semi-dress code, so you either dressed nice and sexy with a touch of "vampire" or you weren't accepted in. Not that Rave had to worry about it.

She slipped into a black and hot pink corset top and a pair of black leather pants. She quickly pulled her hair into a messy bun with strands of it falling around her face. She glanced in the mirror briefly before slipping into her boots and walking out the door.

When Rave pulled up to Fangtasia she felt butterflies well in her stomach. Get a grip you've been here before! You work here three days a week so man up!" She muttered to herself and stepped out of her car.

As soon as she was let into the club the music hit her hard. Poker Face by Lady Gaga. Rave couldn't help but smile. Pam was the only vampire Rave knew over 10,000 who listened to current day techno crap.

Rave made her way to the bar, through the bumping and grinding crowd, were she spotted Pam flirting with a red head. Pam spotted Rave and stood, ignoring the red head suddenly walked over to her. She reached out and grabbed Rave, pulled her to her and kissed her full on. Pam slipped her hands down Rave's body as she deepened the kiss. When Rave sufficiently couldn't breathe Pam let her go.

"Mmm…you taste as good as you look." Pam laughed. Rave forced a smile but said "Could you avoid doing that?" Pam laughed again then walked away. Rave rolled her eyes then went behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka. She was gonna need to get tipsy if she was gonna survive the night with no bad encounters.

"Hey baby." Rave heard from her left. She turned to face a male vampire with black hair and many face and arm tattoos.

"What can I get you?" Rave asked politely.

"Well you can bring your sweet ass over here and let me have a sip from that beautiful neck of yours." The vampire said crudely as he leered at her. She just got here and she was being hit on. She sighed.

"May I get you some True Blood sir we have the finest selection in Shreveport." Rave offered ignoring his earlier comment. The vampire frowned. Rave felt him looking at her hard, and she felt the magnetic pull that was glamoring. Rave suddenly had no will and felt very malleable and compliant. A voice in the back of her mind screamed at her not to listen to him.

Rave leaned forward and she sat the vamp smile evilly and reaches for her. Rave felt the vodka bottle still in her hand; she summoned up all her will power and swung it around to smash into the side of his face. The bottle shattered and the vampire fell from the stool, as he wasn't prepared for the blow.

He hissed and jumped up over the counter, tackling Rave and trying to bite her throat. Rave put her arm up to shield her face and throat; she screamed and closed her eyes when she felt his razor sharp teeth slice through the skin on her wrist; then suddenly he was gone.

"Are you okay?" a deep male voice asked flippantly. Rave flinched away from it, and then looked up at the owner of the voice.

At first all Rave could seem to see was his fangs. She flinched again, scooting back and holding her rapidly bleeding arm to her chest, as he reached out a hand to help her up. She looked up into the eyes of the vamp before her. Glacier blue eyes met green ones and Rave something flash through her.

Finally she took in all his features and boy was he a fine specimen. He had blond hair, a strong jaw line and oh god his lips looked so damn kissable!

Rave's eyes followed the contours of his body. She unconsciously licked her lips. When her eyes met his again, she blinked. He was smirking and giving her the same once over.

Rave stood quickly and looked around. No bastard vampire in sight.

"Your safe Edward won't bother you again." The vampire said. Rave frowned safe? As if. Her face must have said so because the blond vamp frowned.

"You don't trust me?" He asked.

"I don't know who you are." Rave pointed out. The vamp smirked.

"I am Eric Northman, owner of Fangtasia." Eric said still smirking.

"Oh well, sir, with all due respect I don't trust vamps." Rave said. Eric frowned.

"Fair enough, let's go clean your arm-?" Eric paused waiting for Rave to fill in her name. She didn't. Instead she stood, ignoring the woozy feeling she made her way to the door of Fangtasia, only to trip and fall. Eric caught her by the arm.

"You're in no condition to drive and you're still bleeding, you won't make it home. I am obligated to fix you up." Eric sighed and picked her up bridal style. Not that Rave could protest at the moment because darkness was creeping into her vision.

Suddenly Rave felt lips on her wrist. Eric had bit his lip and was spreading his blood on her wrist. She felt heat tingling through her wrist and up her arm. Eric then bit his wrist and put it to her mouth.

"Drink." He ordered. Rave shook her head weakly. Eric sighed in exasperation.

"Stupid human. If you die I have a lawsuit on my hands." He growled, then pushed his wrist harder to Rave's mouth until she had no choice but to swallow some of his blood.

When Eric went to take his wrist away Rave's hands flew up in attempt to hold him there her tongue lapped delicately at his pulseless quickly healing wrist. Rave heard Eric groan but had no clue what about…that is until she noted the very large lump under her ass. She jumped up.

"Oh god I'm sorry!" Rave blurted out immediately. Eric blinked at her then started laughing. Rave felt her eyes prickle so she turned around and ran out straight to her car. When she got home she collapsed on her bed exhausted.

_*DREAM*_

The hallway Rave walked down was dark. She wasn't even sure of where she was going. She saw a warm orange light coming from an archway like door a few yards ahead. Great…was she dead? No. She was almost sure of that. Rave passed through the arch to find a stone room. The flow was coming from the fire pit which was lit, and was heating the room. The only other thing in the room was a bed.

"Great. What now? Jackson Rathbone gonna randomly appear and tell me he's here to seduce me?" Rave asked out loud as she realized she was dreaming.

"I'm not Jackson Rathbone but I can do seduction pretty well." A voice, she now subconsciously recognized as Eric Northman's, though she had no idea how, said from directly behind her.

Rave jumped and ran into him his hard body stopping her form going anywhere. His hands slid around her waist as he inhaled her scent.

"What the hell?" She asked pulling away from him. When she turned to yell at him for entering her dreams she paused. He wore nothing but leather pants that left little to the imagination. His hair was still short but on his head he worse some sort of crown, and on his fingers were many rings.

"So why have you come to my dream?" He asked before she could.

"I didn't come to you at all." Rave said indigently.

"This is my dream. And as you can see, you are here, in it." Eric pointed out with an infuriating smirk.

"You must have brought me here!" Rave said.

"I cannot make you do anything you don't want to. I can merely send the invitation, which you have accepted." Eric said, still smirking.

"Well obviously you want me here because you sent the 'invitation'." Rave said pulling a smirk of her own and crossed her arms just under her chest.

"You have indeed made an impression on me…" Eric said his eyes roaming her body greedily.

Rave looked down at herself wondering what in the hell was so intriguing about her. Her eyes opened wide. She was wearing a doe skin dress that hugged her curves almost obscenely. Rave turned red.

"What the hell?" She asked again as she walked quickly to the bed, pulled a wolf skin blanket off of it and started to wrap it around herself, but Eric was there catching her wrist.

"Don't cover yourself. You're beautiful." He said quietly his clear blue eyes boring into hers.

"Don't say stuff like that. Don't lie." Rave started but was cut off by Eric getting in her face and growling "I'm NOT lying." Eric growled.

"Get out of my face." Rave warned.

"Or what-?" Eric chuckled until Rave's hand hit his face. He blinked.

"Feisty." He muttered. Rave went to smack him again but he caught her wrist, and brought it to his mouth where he sniffed it before kissing her pulse gently, then following with his mouth. Rave's eyes closed of their own accord and a humming/purring noise came from her. It had been to long since a man had touched her, and though she knew deep down that was no excuse, her mind kept telling her it was just a dream.

By the time he made it to her collar bone Rave's resolve was nothing but rubble. Eric must have sensed her surrender because his hands slipped, once again, around her waist and his tongue roamed up to where her pulse beat quickly at her throat. Rave moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck; she pulled herself flush against him.

Eric's hands slid down to cup Rave's ass and pick her up so he could set her on the bed but she locked her legs around his waist, and pulled his lips down into a mind blowing kiss.

Eric pulled her off of him and dropped her on the bed before ripping her dress open and exposing her to him. He froze for a few minutes taking in her pert ample breasts, the glow of her skin in the firelight, her beautiful curves but most of all the intense scent and sight of her arousal. The glistening wetness of her nether lips called to him erotically.

Rave watched him watch her, her eyes also examining his every sexy inch. Finally Rave moved. Her hands started at her breasts and moved down, only stopping briefly to pinch her own nipples and cup her breasts. She watched him the entire time though he made no move to help her; she knew he was beyond turned on from the show. Her hand slipped lower, barely touching the top of her soaked sex and his breath caught. Not being able to hold off any longer she plunged two fingers into herself and pressed her palm to her clit, grinding it into it and twisting her hand as she pumped them in and out of herself slowly. With each thrust of her hand she moaned loudly and bucked, completely forgetting about the blond god getting off on her getting herself off.

Eric suddenly grabbed her wrist and stopped its motions earning him some unintelligible whimpers. He grinned and leaned over her bringing her hand to her breasts again, making her spread her arousal on them. He leaned down further and kissed her lightly before lying on top of her. Rave kissed him back feverishly.

"Eager aren't we?" Eric chuckled and slid his arm under her upper back lifting her chest to his mouth. He flicked his tongue over her nipple making her jump and catch her breath.

"So responsive…easily aroused…how long has it been a ghará?" Eric whispered as he started kissing a path to her center.

"So long….four years…" Rave moaned out. She was too busy supporting herself and her family she had no time to even think about a love…sex life.

"So long? I shall show you why you shouldn't wait to have sex…" Eric vowed then leaned down and gently kissed her nether lips making Rave shudder and moan.

"More." Rave hissed. Eric complied, giving her pussy one deep swipe with his tongue. Rave's mind went instantly blank and her body slack. Eric lifted both her legs and hooked them over his shoulders and licked her again, swirling his tongue around in her folds making her buck her hips. Rave's hands slipped into Eric's hair tugging slightly encouraging him to continue.

Eric easily found her clit and circles the little bundle of nerves lazily before he sucked it into his mouth and began working it almost viciously. The heat spreading through Rave starting from her vagina and tingling up was almost too much… then Eric pierced her little bud of nerves with a fang allowing his venom to send fire through her pushing her over the edge with pain and pleasure leaving her to fall into oblivion. In the back of her mind she felt him bite her inner thigh and growl "you are now mine"

Then she woke up. Rave's eyes sprang open as she sat up quickly, her chest heaving and her heart pounding. She was shaking and the room was spinning. She threw the covers back and tried to step out of bed but found her legs wouldn't hold her. "Hardcore fucking dream." Rave muttered.

After a few minutes Rae caught her breath and attempted to stand again. She could, though her legs were extremely shaky.

"Shower…definitely need a shower." Rave said as she wobbled to her small bathroom and took a long hot shower. While toweling herself off she noticed something on her inner thigh. Fang marks.

"Son of a bitch."

_A FEW WEEKS LATER_

Rave's cell rang just as she walked back into her apartment.

"Hello, this is Rave, make it quick cuz I'm late for work." Rave said rushing to slip into her black and white waitress uniform.

"Ya, I know your late were the hell are you?" Mike, her new boss at Sliverstence, asked in an annoyed way.

"I'm sorry. I'll be there in like five minutes, my mom got arrested again I had to bail her out." Rave said as she hopped around and put on her shoes.

"Make it three." Mike said then hung up. Rave sighed. She was so tired and hungry. She hadn't eaten or slept in days. She just didn't have the time. Rent was due in three days and so was her water and electric bill. She yawned and ran out the door heading to work.

"I'm here Mike!" Rave called as she walked through the back door.

"Good get out there." Mikes said not looking up from his log books. Rave slipped into her apron and went out to wait on some customers.

"Hello welcome to Silverstenes, how may I help you?" Rave asked politely not actually looking at the man.

"Yes, I would like you…" The man murmured Rave paused thinking she was hearing things.

"Excuse me? I don't know who the hell you think you are but-" "I'm here on behalf of the sheriff of area five, Eric Northman. So I guess I should say Eric wants you…then again now that I've seen you for myself I wouldn't mind having you…" The man said his grey eyes practically undressing Rave.

"I think you need to leave, and tell your boss I'm not interested in being his blood whore." Rave said finally.

"Are you sure about that?" The man sneered.

"Quiet." Rave muttered and turned to walk away but unfortunately as soon as she turned the room began to spin and wobble. Then the floor came up to meet her, but not before the table did. She felt a sharp pain in the side of her head as she hit the table then the floor before everything went black.

"What the hell happened to her?" Rave heard from somewhere far away then a voice she knew was whispering to her.

"A ghrá? Can you hear me? Please wake up!" The voice…a rough, deep voice…said. She knew that voice she had heard it somewhere perhaps in a dream? Then it hit her. Eric! Her eyes flew open and she sat up to fast making herself dizzy.

"Whoa, be careful. You can't sit up that fast…though you must be healed by now." Eric said, all the concern she heard in his voice gone.

"What do you mean 'by now'?" Rave asked but she could seem to speak right something was stopping her and her tongue was dry so it sound more like "whad da you men by nooow?". Wht the hell was in her mouth? She brought her fingers to her mouth and felt around…then screamed.

Fangs? Fangs…Fangs!

"What the fuck?" Rave screeched and dived out of the bed and away from were Eric was kneeling.

"Let me explain." Eric said.

"Explain what? You killed me! Turned me into a fucking monster!" Rave screamed and blood tears streamed down her face. Eric was in front of her in her face instantly.

"No you killed you! Not eating or sleeping? Are you crazy? You fainted from exhaustion and malnutrition. You hit your head on the corner of the table. It fractured your skull and gave you a severe concussion. Your brain was hemorrhaging. You were dying." Eric's words had quieted until he was only whispering. Suddenly Eric leaned forward and wiped her blood tears away.

"I'm sorry. I had to turn you. I wasn't going to let you die…I…I couldn't." Eric said his eyes on the ground. This was very unlike him. He almost seemed sad or nervous. On impulse Rave lifted his chin so his eyes met hers.

"I understand" She said. Those were the hardest words she would ever say or ever had said. She didn't want to be a vampire but she couldn't change it now.

"Rave…" Eric breathed at her making her come back to the present leaving all her melancholy thoughts behind for a moment.

"Stay with me." He said looking at her with those beautiful glacier-like eyes. They pulled her in, absorbed her soul, and made her want nothing more than to do just that. Stay with him.

Suddenly Pam was bursting through the door.

"So it's true." She whispered staring at Rave and Eric with a mix of jealousy, rage, and sorrow.

"Pam this is none of you concern." Eric said turning briefly to look at Pam.

"None of my concern?" Pam hissed.

"You brought that little whore into our world and its none of my concern she doesn't belong here?" Pam screeched.

"Pam! Hold your tongue!" Eric said then said of bunch of things in a Norse that Rave couldn't understand. She shook her head to clear it. All she wanted was Eric. It was like he was a drug, but Pam was right, she didn't belong. She realized she was bleed-crying again so she wiped her eyes and ran out the door, straight into a mocha colored guy with light brown short hair that was spiked in the front and storm grey eyes.

"Sorry." She muttered and tried to go around but found someone grabbed her wrist. She knew immediately it was Eric. She couldn't look at him, so she kept her face turned away.

"Let go." Rave whispered.

"No." Eric said simply.

"The lady said let go." A male's voice said from beside her. Rave looked up to see yet another man (though there was something…catlike about him) standing to the left of the first.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you." Eric hissed glaring daggers at the new man. Said man simply brushed his surfer style black bangs out of his face and rolled his emerald green eyes.

"This is between a child and her maker." Eric hissed.

"And said child said let go…Why don't you just leave her be?" said green eyes. Eric was suddenly behind the human mocha colored man his head yanked back by his hair and his throat bared with Eric's fangs pressing gently against his flesh.

"Don't! Eric Northman if you bite that man I swear to god I'll hate you for as long as I live and that won't be very long because I will go to meet the sun." Rave screamed. Eric dropped the man and was immediately in front of Rave.

"Please, stay with me." He whispered.

"I-I need time..to think I'll come back." Rave said looking at Eric with earnest. Erick's mouth was suddenly on hers in a soul stealing, heart stopping kiss full of lust, passion, and…something neither of them understood.

When Eric broke it off he turned away.

"Come back to me. You may have your time but…do not run because I will find you." He whispered and was gone before anyone could blink.

"Do you always have to be the knight in shining armor?" A woman's voice said to green eyes.

"For pretty women, yes." The mocha skinned one teased but he still sounded shaken.

"Are you okay?" Green eyes asked Rave.

"Yes, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Rave whispered still staring after Eric.

"You new?" The woman asked. Rave turned to face her. The woman looked to be about twenty-eight with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had several exotic colors in her hair that stood out.

"Thirty minutes in." Rave said weakly.

"Come on." The woman said and walked over to the bar. Rave just started after her.

"I'm Dylan, the sexy guy over there is Liam, and the crazy bossy woman is Angelina." Dylan the mocha guy said.

"I'm Rave. What are they?" Rave asked knowing they were different.

"That's up to them to tell you but I'll bet if you scratch their tummies they'd purr." Dylan said with a wink and again that's when Rave noticed the look of vampires.

"It's almost dawn…I'll never make it home!" Rave gasped. Angelina turned to look at Rave. She rolled her eyes at Dylan as she heard what he said about her then stalked her way over, handed Rave a True Blood and said "You can stay with us. You can get in the trunk and we'll take you home." Angelina said. Rave blinked and started at her.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She finally asked.

"You're a misfit. You'll fit with our crew. And I'm a nice person." Angelina said. Rave stared at her again, and then shrugged. She didn't have any other options.

"Okay thank you." Rave said finally. She downed the True Blood with a grimace.

"Okay let's get outta here." Dylan said with a warm smile at Rave.

As soon as the sun came over the horizon Rave felt it, even in the trunk, then she fell asleep.

*_The Next Night_*

Rave's eyes opened as soon as the sun went down. She stretched and realized she wasn't alone. She rose and snaked her hand up and down the body next to hers trying to figure out who it was. Said person groaned and rolled over in his sleep. It was Dylan. Rave slipped out of the bed and crept to the door, and slipped out.

"Good morning sunshine." Angelina called from the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Liam offered.

"With blood of course." Liam amended with a grin.

"Um sure, but…could I use your shower?" Rave asked.

"Mi casa es su casa." Liam and Angelina said at the same time.

"Down the hall and to the left. I'll bring you some of my clothes until we go get yours." Angelina said. Rave nodded and went to take a shower, unzipping her corset only just as she opened the bathroom door and stepped through to run into a half naked Dylan. Clad in only his boxers he looked down at Rave with a blush and an apologetic grin.

"Oops…sorry." They both said. Liam walked up behind Rave headed for his room.

"I thought you were gay!" he laughed.

"I am." Dylan said rolling his eyes. Rave shimmied passed Dylan, hopped in the shower, and stayed in there for an hour.

"Hey, just think of me as a girlfriend." Dylan said after many apologizes on both their parts and several hours of awkward conversation. Rave laughed.

"Okay, I'll think 'hey there's Dylan, my sis with a dick!'" Rave snickered. Dylan laughed.

"I never said sis." He pointed out and poked her.

"I know, I know." Rave laughed

"Hey, why are you still up? Don't you feel the sun rise?" Angelina asked as she walked into Dylan's room.

"Your nose is bleeding!" Dylan said frantically.

"She needs to go to sleep, now." Angelina said in a stern voice.

"But-" Rave started.

"Don't but me, you have a lot to learn about vampirism so shush and go to sleep." Angelina said and ordered Dylan out, before she left.

"Don't worry, Angelina means well…she'll teach you all you need to know." Dylan whispered as Rave drifted to sleep.

ONE MONTH LATER

W Eric

Eric paced his office. This was the seventh night like this. He had been up all day pacing in the basement because every time he closed his eyes he saw her. His child. Why was he being so lenient with her? He could just force her to come…a picture of Rave's face as she orgasmed in their dream flashed through his mind, making his pants abruptly tighten to a point that was almost painful.

"Pam!" Eric yelled as he forced himself to sit.

"Yes?" Pam asked sticking her head in the door.

"Bring me Hiegdy. Now." Eric ordered.

"Yes Eric." She said not saying anything else. A few moments later Hiegdy walked in, her blond hair left down. Her skimpy blue sparkle dress left nothing to imagination, as there were more holes than cloth.

"Yes sir?" she asked batting her eyelashes in a seductive way at Eric.

"On your knees. I want you to suck me off." Eric ordered getting to the point, his aggression getting the better of him.

Hiegdy's eyes lit up.

"Will you bite me after?" She asked hopefully. Eric growled which immediately had Hiedgy on her knees in front of him, unzipping his pants and pulling him out.

"Hard and fast or…?" Hiegdy started to ask but was cut off by her head being forced down.

"Just do it." Eric ordered glaring at her. He didn't want her, not one bit, but he couldn't very well walk around with a hard on…well he could, because he was Eric Northman but it seemed with every thought of Rave it seemed to get more painful.

Hiegdy leaned down and started to suck him. Not bothering with foreplay she took all of him…well what she could fit…into her mouth while she palmed his balls. Eric groaned, his eyes closed and his head back thinking of Rave. Her on her knees for him…begging for his cock. Eric felt his balls tighten and his cock twitch as Hiegdy sucked harder and scrapped her teeth along his head. She slid her tongue over the slit on his crown and felt Eric grasp his chair in almost perfect agony. If only it was Rave. He growled in frustration and fury. Why did she plague him so? What did she have that no other woman has?

Why did he NEED he-that was the last thought before the fire overtook him, making every muscle in his body tense and his jaw to clench as he let out a deep groan, and came in Hiegdy's mouth, making her gag as she tried to swallow.

Eric's body relaxed and Heigdy wiper her mouth as she sat up.

"Eric…" She wined breaking into his thoughts about Rave and pissing him off.

"I want-" Heigdy started but was cut off by Eric pulling her up by her hair and biting into her neck making her gasp and moan with each strong pull of his mouth.

~~Meanwhile with Rave~~

Rave woke with a black fury riding through her mind. Eric was getting off! She felt a tidal wave of jealousy, rage, and confusion crash over her. Why did she even care? She didn't know but she now had a burning itching urge to go to him. Like his bond with her was calling to her. She made her way to the living room to find Dylan sitting there playing Mario Cart.

"Hiya Rave, come play with me! I'm losing to Luigi!" Dylan laughed until he looked over at Rave taking in her ragged look, wide eyes and very sharp fangs.

"What's wrong Rave?" He asked immediately, ignoring how freaking terrifying she looked as he patted the couch beside him. Rave sat.

"Where are Angelina and Liam?" Rave asked.

"It's the full moon honey, they're hunting." Dylan said.

"I need to go to Eric." Rave confessed.

"Need? As in he's pulling you back or?" Dylan asked.

"Or." Rave answered honestly.

"I can't stop thinking about him, I dream about him, I feel him constantly, I need to get him out of my system!" Rave said with desperation ringing in her voice.

"Hey I understand but, no offence, you look like crap, how long has it been since you've had blood?" Dylan asked as he stood up and went to the fridge to get some true blood, only to find there was none.

"Almost two days." Rave said. Dylan thought for a moment the stores were closed and they had not true blood…

"Come here." He said, sat down on the couch and patted his lap. Rave blinked and laughed.

"Why?" She asked after she realized he was serious.

"Just get over here." Dylan said and pulled her on to his lap.

"We don't have any true blood, the stores are closed, and you need blood." Dylan said. Rave's eyes opened wide.

"NO! I couldn't, I haven't ever taken from a living being." Rave said shaking her head and starting to stand.

"What if I want you to? I've never had it done before and it's on my list of things to do before I settled down…" Dylan said quickly. Rave thought it over. She couldn't go to Eric weak and there was no one else she could trust…

"Are you sure?" Rave asked finally.

"Quite." Dylan said in a mock British accent making Rave quirk a smile. She leaned down and felt her fangs extend. Pausing for a brief moment she inhaled his scent before biting down sharply in the curve between his shoulder and neck.

At first Dylan sucked in his breath in pain then shuttered but after a few seconds he relaxed and slid his arms gently around Rave's waist.

The first mouthful of Dylan's blood made her groan amazing! Simply amazing! How could it taste so breathtaking? She tightened her grip on his shoulders and sucked harder making him groan in return. In pain or pleasure Rave wasn't sure if she cared, she was too far gone. When she felt herself energized and warm she pulled away and on instinct bit her finger and rubbed it over the wound making it heal quickly. She looked down at Dylan.

"Are you okay?" She asked immediately, as she slipped off of his lap.

"Y-ya…good…great in fact." Dylan said a grin creeping on his face. Rave looked him over then jumped back saying:

"Shit!"

"What! What Happened?" Dylan asked straightening up.

"Um…you…uh…you've got a boner." Rave said in a stutter rush. Dylan looked down curiously, then blushed.

"Well my dad would be proud to meet you." Dylan laughed nervously. Rave giggled weakly.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"Its okay, I don't think a woman has ever given me a hard on before. Be proud. You make a gay guy hard." Dylan laughed and covered himself with a pillow.

"I need to go now." Rave said with a smirk.

"Are you gonna come back?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know yet…" Rave said honestly.

"Okay…I hope you do. You always have a place here." He said. Rave nodded then was gone.

She entered Fangtasia liked shoe owned the place. She wasn't about to cower in fear from anyone, as really, she had nothing to lose. She was immediately met with Pam, blocking her way.

"Move." Rave said. Pam just stared at her.

"Don't make me fight you." Rave sighed knowing there was a good chance…okay a very good chance she would lose. Pam gave a genuine smile and shook her head.

"Your exactly what he was looking for." She whispered, confusing Rave, as she moved aside, Rave went to walk passed but Pam caught her wrist making Rave turn.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Pam said then walked away.

"Ya cuz I'm so evil and badass I'm gonna stake him." Rave muttered as she made her way through the club then into his office, and was met with a horrifying scene.

"Rave." Eric greeted as she stood up from his chair, dropping the blond ho-bag on the floor. Rave swallowed the bile rising in her throat along with her fury.

"Eric." Rave nodded and stood her ground. Eric took a few steps towards her, but Rave held up her hand.

"We need to talk…alone." Rave said feeling ridiculous as she knew the slut on the floor was out cold but it didn't feel fright being in the room after Eric's bout of…sex.

"If you insist, follow me." Eric said feeling her emotions through their bond. She followed him through a door she didn't know was here and into a dark room. He hits the lights revealing the room from their dream. Rave stopped and blinked.

"You wanted to talk…so let's talk." Eric murmured from his position left of the bed. Rave glanced at him still speechless. Eric waited but Rave just stared around the room. Eric sighed then pulled off his shirt nonchalantly. Rave's head snapped to his direction.

"What are you doing?" She asked while looking away…or trying to.

"Changing my shirt because Hiegdy ruined this one." Eric said in a tone that said she should know that. Rave felt a growl rise in her throat but bit it back Erick raised a perfectly curved eyebrow.

"Jealous?" He whispered.

"Of what, the little whore in your office? As if." Rave spit out with more venom then she intended.

"Your lying, I feel it, the fire the fury the passion." Eric whispered walking quickly over to her and trapping her between his hard body and the wall.

"I feel you…constantly." Eric said leaning down toward Rave's lips. This was spiraling out of control, she had to stop it, before it was too late!

"I want you to release me from our bond." Rave blurted out. Eric froze and stared at her, his eyes icing over.

"Why?" Eric asked through clenched teeth. Rave looked away. Where was she supposed to start?

"I don't even know which emotions are mine, I have random bouts of rage and…sexual feelings. It needs to stop or I'll explode! Not to mention I'm not sure if what I feel for-" Rave cut herself off.

"What you feel for-?" Eric asked sounding almost hopeful. Crap. Now she couldn't lie. He knew.

"You okay? I don't know how I feel for you." Rave sighed. Eric grinned, and then his look turned thoughtful.

"I'll make you a deal. You are mine for three days, nights included starting tonight and if after those three days you still want free…I'll let you go. No strings attached." Eric said stepping back and giving her space, showing her he wouldn't pressure her.

Rave looked at him for a moment. Was he serious? Yes. She decided, could she go through with it? Yes. If it meant freedom "no-strings-attached" land possible the chance to figure out how she really felt she would take it. Rave looked at him a moment longer then nodded.

"Okay-" she said but couldn't get anything else out because Eric's lips crashed down on hers immediately. The passion and hunger would have taken her breath away had she had any. His hands slipped to the back of her neck to make sure she didn't pull away, but Rave doubted she had the will power. His mouth worked hers mercilessly. Dear goddess this man could kiss! Eric worked her lips apart and tasted her with an intensity that made Rave's knees weak. He pressed into her his hands still simply at the back of her neck but his body pushed against hers making her wild. Then Eric pulled away leaving Rave pouting and wanting more to a point where she was almost whimpering.

"So let's go see a movie." Eric said as he stepped back.

"What?" Rave said confused and way too hot for her own good.

"A movie, let's go see one. Don't argue. You agreed to be mine for three days. Let's go." Eric ordered and turned to leave. God that man was frustrating. Rave sighed and followed.

When she exited the office she saw Pam and Eric talking back and forth rapidly, and Pam did Not look happy. Eric looked up from the conversation to Rave and with one word Pam was silent.

"Come Rave, we are going to watch the newest Twilight." Eric said with a grin.

"Three days with you now I have to watch Twilight?" Rave mock groaned.

"Its my choice." Eric reminded her…again.

"Ya, ya lets go." Rave sighed.

Her jaw dropped when she saw his car. Damn. A FI50 bright yellow Ferrari. Eric grinned at Rave's expression. As soon as Rave got into the car she regretted it, because he got in and sped off.

"Just cuz I'm dead doesn't mean I lost my old fear of dying!" Rave all but screamed as her hands gripped the car door and dashboard.

"Calm yourself a ghrá I won't let anything happen to you." Eric chuckled and grabbed her hand from the dashboard and held it almost…lovingly. Rave looked at their intertwined fingers for a moment, as she got a funny feeling in her stomach, and then looked out the window.

When they pulled up to the theater Eric got out and opened Rave's door making her smile, shake her head, and roll her eyes.

"What a Viking vampire can't be chivalrous?" Eric asked with mock hurt. Rave shook her head and rolled her eyes again.

"Lets go chivalrous Viking." She said and walked towards the ticket booth.

"Two tickets to Breaking Dawn please." Rave said with a bright polite smile. The man looked her over with a frown.

"We don't allow your kind here." The man said.

"Women?" Rave asked confused as she momentarily forgot what she was.

"Are you too stupid to read?" The man asked as he pointed to a handmade sight that said "No Fangers"

"Oh…" Rave said as she realized it was likely to be like this for the rest of her life.

"Unless you want to put those nasty fangs away and suck my cock that is." The man said nastily. Rave didn't have a chance to reply before Eric was there his arm through the safety glass and latched onto the man's throat.

"Do you realize I could make your entire body fit through that hole?" Eric asked his voice deadly as he nodded to the ticket dispensing hole.

"No guarantee all in one piece but I'd make sure you were alive when it happened and you cock would be the first to go." Eric finished. Rave was shocked she'd seen Eric pissed but this…this was…beyond anything she had ever seen.

"Eric put him down." Rave said without thinking. She knew what he was threatening he would do unless she stopped him. The man was already terrified; Rave could smell the urine running down his legs.

"I'm going to rip him apart. Wait in the car." Eric ordered. The man whimpered. Rave felt her body respond to his order. Shit. Rave did the only thing she could think of, she slid her arms around his waist and hugged him from behind. Eric froze.

"Please…please don't kill him. It's not worth it…just put him down…sp we can go home." Rave whispered, her face buried in Eric's muscular back. God, he smelled amazing. Eric relaxed and dropped the man who whimpered again and hid in a corner. Eric turned and faced Rave.

"Lets go." Eric said his voice unusually rough. Rave nodded and got in the car closely followed by a very silent Eric.

"Are you okay?" Rave finally asked.

"Give me your hand." Eric growled. Rave uncertainly held out her hand. Eric grabbed it swiftly and place it between his legs were the hard swell of his cock was. Rave jerked her hand back in surprise.

"See what you do to me? Feel it?" Eric growled out.

"B-but what did I do?" Rave asked dumbly.

"Everything about you drives me insane." Eric said seriously, but then he grinned.

"You gave me it, you're gonna help me get rid of it." Eric stated.

"What? H-how?" Rave stuttered out.

"Well how do men usually get rid of hard ons?" Eric asked with a chuckle.

"Um…masturbation?" Rave answered lamely.

"And so you want to help me masturbate?" Eric asked grinning. Rave stared at him.

"What's my other option?" Rave asked.

"Well you could always give me a blow job." Eric said sounding hopeful.

"Not in your wildest dreams." Rave said but then reconsidered her words considering their shared dream. Eric laughed at the face she made.

"Am I that distasteful to you?" Eric asked.

"Hell no your damn sexy." Rave blurted out without thinking. Eric chuckled again and slipped his hand over hers.

"Good." He purred and slid her hand onto the waist band of his jeans. As if her hand had a mind of its own her fingers traced the edge of them and her fingers danced over the button and zipper. When Eric heard the snap of his button being undone he gripped the steering wheel. When he heard his zipper slowly being undone he felt himself stiffen further and twitch in anticipation. When his thick length sprung out it was Rave's turn to catch her breath. Eric grinned.

"Expected less?" He asked.

"Um…just not…that much." Rave breathed as her fingers hesitantly traced his length making Eric groan.

"Well,-I am a Vi-" Eric started but was cut off by Rave gripping his length and sliding her hand up and down.

"I know, I know, you're a Viking, the pit of masculinity." Rave said sarcastically and punctuated it with a few more fierce pumps Eric hissed.

"Finish it." Eric growled out.

"Make me." Rave growled back. Eric didn't give her a chance to regret it. He slammed on the breaks and made them skid to a halt in the middle of the road. Before she could blink she was up against the side of the car.

"Finish it or I will." He growled out a warning. Rave hissed at him but slid a hand down to his length and slid the other around his neck as if she was going to kiss him. Her fingers danced along him for a moment before she started pumping him almost ruthlessly.

"Ó Dia." Eric hissed in his native tongue before he came all over Rave's hand and front. Eric's head rested on Rave's shoulder.

"Amazing." He growled his voice rough.

"I know, now give me your shirt you just ruined my dress." Rave sighed.

~15 minutes later~

Pam greeted Eric and Rave at the door.

"What happened to you?" Pam asked Rave who just shrugged while Eric grinned.

"Spilled her drink." He said with a chuckle. Pam rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get a true blood." Rave sighed and walking into the main club area. As soon as she did she regretted it almost immediately all eyes went to her. She tried to ignore it and was glad for once that she was undead so she couldn't blush.

"One True Blood pleased." Rave asked the bartender uncomfortably.

"Put it on my tab." A male voice said from behind her. Rave could feel he had a heartbeat so he had to be human, but he had the faint scent of bird that warned her he might be a shifter.

"Thanks but I can pay my own tab." Rave said as she turned to face the stranger who was grinning at her.

"What did you find that you just had to check out?" a woman asked as she sauntered up her blood red hair flowing behind her. "Look if you two think you're getting laid-"

"I was just burying a drink for Eric's newest favorite." The man said while smoothing a hand through his own midnight black hair.

"What do you mean "newest favorite"?" Rave asked.

"Oh she doesn't know? I was his last favorite, Tallen here was before me, after a week or so he gets tired of you." The girl said.

"Now, now, Kali don't ruin it for the poor girl." Tallen said with a smirk and walked off. Rave started at them for a momen, anger flaring through her. The two started to back away, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe the cracking sound from where she was gripping the counter was why? She didn't care at the moment. She was swept up in a whirlwind of anger and frustration. He was using her? First he takes her humanity now he's using her.

Suddenly Eric was in front of her shaking her with what looked like genuine concern, in his eyes.

"A ghrá what is wrong?" He called to her then turned to snarl at the two who had told her about his "favorite" game.

"What have you done?" He hissed.

"We were only joking!" the man whimpered instantly everything went still and Rave relaxed. Why had she had suck a freak out about it?

"A ghrá?" Eric whispered taking her face in his hands gently. As soon as Rave looked at him she knew why.

"God damn it." She hissed. She was in love with Eric Northman. Rave smiled a little at her foolishness. She loved him but would he…could he…ever love her? Unlikely.

"Rave?" Eric said pronouncing her name like a question as if he wasn't sure she was okay.

"Yes Eric?" She said stiffly.

"What upset you?" Eric asked. Tallen and Kali gave Rave a look that begged her not to tell.

"Packer just lost, bad call from the ref." Rave lied easily.

"Want me to have him killed?" Eric asked making Rave laugh. Eric didn't blink.

"Oh…your serious." Rave gasped.

"No. No. No. No he's human, he makes mistakes." Rave said placing her hands on his shoulders to keep him from making any calls or anything drastic. Eric froze.

"You make me wild when you touch me. The simplest gesture makes me want you more then you will ever know." Eric growled into her ear. Rave's eyes widened as those simple words took her breath away and aroused her innermost desires. Eric's nostrils flared before without another word he threw Rave over his shoulder and sped off to his room.

"Eric what are you doing?" Rave asked breathless.

"Your mine remember?" He stated as he dropped her ungracefully on his bed. "I never agreed to this." Rave gasped as Eric started kissing down her neck.

"But your body says you want it." Eric murmured as he scraped his teeth over her bite mark. She arched her back as shards of ecstasy flew straight to her already wet sex.

"Eric…I don't think-" Rave started but Eric cut her off by kissing her and saying "then don't think." That irritated Rave a little and she pulled away.

"Do I get a choice?" She asked exasperated. Eric froze in a way only vampires can. He lifted his hand slowly and looked Rave in the eyes.

"I free you from any control. I am no longer your master." He stated and was up with the door open before Rave could blink, she stared at him dumbfounded for a few seconds before standing up and walking toward the door. Eric made no move to stop her; she stared at him then smiled and shook her head.

"Eric you dumb Viking." She sighed and used her vampire speed to suddenly be right in front of him.

"I don't want to leave, I just don't want you to think you have some sort of control over me cuz baby in this relationship I am boss." She whispered seductively against his lips, then pinned his arms above his head. He smiled wickedly.

"I don't mind let you think your boss." He said his accent getting thicker along with a certain other thing. Rave grinned at the challenge and ripped the front of his pants, dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth. The shock of the sudden action made Eric hiss out a breath then groan. He let his head fall back as Rave began to bob her head with vampiric speed. She slid her tongue over the underside of his cock, along the vein and to the head where she let him go with a "pop" sound.

"You were saying?" She whispered, her hot breath caressing his hardened cock. She punctuated the sentence with a swipe of her tongue.

"Rave, a ghrá you will be the death of me." He whispered then had her up and on the bed in a blink of an eye. She hissed and ripped at her own clothes till she was only in a bra and boy shorts. He grinned widely at her enthusiasm and pulled his own clothes off quickly.

"Rave, by the end of this night you will be screaming so loud the next territory's king will hear you." Eric promised.

"I'll hold that to you Viking." Rave laughed. Eric looked down at her for a moment before stripping her of her bra and lavishing attention on her already hard nipples. She moaned and arched her back with need.

"Eric…waited long enough." Rave gasped out.

"Yes…we have." He breathed into her ear as he slid her panties down her legs then slid a finger into her. She gasped at the intrusion and rocked her slender hips against him.

"No…you…NOW." She gasped as he slid another finger in her.

"As you wish a ghrá." He murmured then spread her legs a bit more to accommodate his hips. He rubbed his hardened organ on the outside of her slowly as he wrapped her legs around his hips. Then without warning he pushed in full force. "Dear lord." Rave hissed as it hurt but felt so damn good. She felt like they fit together perfectly. Eric groaned above her, his body rigid as he arched his back and slid out of her achingly slow. She moaned as he started to pump in and out of her. She rocked along with him meeting his hips thrust for the thrust even as he sped up.

"Eric." Rave moaned quietly as she leaned up and kissed him sensually and lovingly.

"Ah a ghrá how you say my name…" He groaned as he alternated his thrusts from slow and deep to quick and shallow. He was driving Rave insane and she felt her orgasm just out of reach. She dug her nails into Eric's back as he hit her g-spot making her practically see stars. Eric felt Rave's inner walls tightening while her impending orgasm and sped up and went deeper. Rave screamed as he hit her spot over and over. Her orgasm hit and shattered her into a million pieces as she clamped down on Eric who gave on last strong thrust and shot his seed into her. They both felt sated and happy as they lay on his bed. After a few moments of silence Rave opened her eyes and looked at Eric.

"What does a ghrá mean?" She asked as she brushes some of his hair away from his forehead.

"My love." He said seriously.

"Your love huh?" Rave asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes Rave I love you." He said.

"Good cuz I love you and we'd have quiet the dilemma if you didn't love me back." Rave said. Eric grinned.

"How could I not love you?" He whispered then kissed her just as the sun began to rise and they both fell into the literal sleep of the dead.


End file.
